


Images No. 6 (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Case Fic, M/M, Pirate Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Images No. 6 (a 221B)

John returned from the loo more relaxed. “You think Percy left willingly?” he asked.

It is _sexy_ when he keeps up. “Kat does.”

“I never said –!”

“You haven’t called the police. When’d you see him last?”

She dissembled but finally said he hadn’t returned from errands a week ago. The online gallery started two days later.

“Where’s the note?”

“The note?”

“The suicide note.”

Her eyes widened. “A suicide note! Never!”

The repetition and thirteen other microgestures indicated guilt, but her worried confusion over Percy’s continued absence was genuine.

So. She had some inkling of his scheme to pay off their sudden liabilities, possibly involving life insurance fraud. (People entirely underestimate the complexity of a convincing fake death.) But he’d been incommunicado too long, and the leaked pictures were likelier to sink their business than save it.

I needed her to come clean. “Do you do couples sessions?”

Kat nodded. John choked.

“Splendid. Themed, perhaps?” I sauntered to the wooden chair and caressed the ropes. “ _Punishment_ for something _naughty.”_ I put my foot on the seat: Captain Holmes. “I’ve always fancied being a _pirate_. ‘To the _brig,_ you’ve gotta _pay!’”_ I unbuttoned my cuffs. “You’ll make that look good? With... _Photoshop?”_

John’s dear, legible face said:

> _The fuck?_
>
>> _Whatever._
>>
>>> _I’M GAME._

… Ohhh. That _did_ sound pleasurable. Bad John, lick my boots…


End file.
